Mis primeras palabras
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: La hija de Alfred y Arthur hace un par de preguntas que ponían más nerviosos de lo usual a la pareja, pero hubo una en especial que hizo que Alfred se fuera a un rincón a llorar mientras Arthur reía, ¿cuales fueron mis primeras palabras?. USxUK, Mpreg.


Otro fic de esta supuesta familia, espero que les guste, como que me está agradando la familia "Jones Kirkland" :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Su hija xDDD, M-preg, Alfred depresivo.

Los dos padres estaban allí, pasando tiempo con su pequeña en aquel comedor tan familiar con tres acogedoras sillas, quizás Inglaterra se embarace de nuevo este invierno y pudieran darle el hermanito que tanto deseaba la muchacha, quizás Alfred -se montara arriba de él un par de veces para tener sexo pasional de pareja- e Inglaterra pondría un poco de magia, no era del todo agradable ser un panzón pero la manera en que Jones tocaba su estomago con tanta delicadeza, como le hablaba al pequeño ser que tomaba vida dentro de él, sí, lo vivió cuando estaba procreando a esa pequeña.

Alfred no era quizás el más maduro y preocupado padre que exista, pero al final quería serlo, aunque a veces fallaba en el intento, quizás debía mostrar más atención a su pequeña. Por eso estaban allí.

La pequeña los miraba con ojos expectantes.

–Vamos Amalia… ¡dispara! –sonrió Jones.

–¿Por qué Mom a veces en las noches suena como si estuviera sufriendo, diciendo "ah, ahhh, ahh"? ¿lo causas tú, Daddy? –

Al inglés poco menos se le va toda la sangre a la cabeza y bota todo el té que tiene entre las manos, mientras a Alfred solo le entraba un ataque de tos que podía atentar contra su vida. El no golpeaba a Arthur, además si fuera una golpiza Artie la disfrutaba, él era un santo ¿pero cómo explicarle a su hija porque su Mom hacía esos sonidos? no podía simplemente decirle "es que me monto a tu madre con mucho placer en las noches", no que atroz, ni que fuera un francés, su pequeña no podía oír de esas cosas todavía.

–Verás… tu madre grita por…–

–¿No meterás los extraterrestres de nuevo no? –se cruzó de brazos la pequeña, ahora más lista.

–C-Claro que no, Arthur suena así porque en la noche le echo cremitas en unas heridas que tiene…–rió, no era la mejor escusa pero al menos servía.

–¡Oh, por eso grita "A-Alfred, más d-despacio"! –sonrió la pequeña.

Arthur se estampó la cara contra la taza de té, se prometió jamás volver a hacerlo con la pequeña allí, su dignidad se estaba yendo por el suelo. El padre de familia estaba dudando si seguir contestando las preguntas de la pequeña, pero una más no le haría daño, eso creía.

–Mom, Daddy… ¿cuáles fueron mis primeras palabras? – y la sonrisa de Alfred se quebró mientras Arthur atentaba a desmayarse del ataque de risa que estaba teniendo.

–¡Y te ríes, desgraciado! –susurró melodramáticamente Jones apuntando a su esposo mientras se iba a llorar a un rincón.

La chica no entendía, pero los dos padres lo recuerdan bien, ese día estaban acostando a la pequeña en su cuna, llena de juguetes hermosos, la miraban, los ojos de la pequeña aún se negaban a cerrarse, estiró las manos hacia sus dos orgullosos padres, pero estos se fueron alejando. Sea cual sea la razón, la pequeña no podía dormir. Quizás por esos feroces gritos.

_–¡Eres un estúpido Inglaterra, gruñón! –_

_–¡Tú un infantil, inmaduro, gordo! _

_–¿Cómo me llamaste? –hizo un escándalo el americano._

_–Fat, fat, fat, fat, you are FAT! –_

_–You are evil, evil, evil, EVIL! –_

_–Estúpido y gordo…–_

_–¡Maldición, igual te amo…!–cedió Jones. _

_Los gritos se acallaron, los dos se dieron cuenta el escándalo que armaron yendo a ver a su pequeña, estaba despierta, se sintieron horribles. La pequeña rió suavemente al tenerlos cerca y fue cuando sus rostros se iluminaron._

_–D-Dad…–susurró la pequeña hacia Alfred quien llora al escucharla mientras el inglés sonríe con dulzura, quizás algo celoso de Jones por ser el primero, pero realmente feliz –Fat…–continúa su amada hija. _

_A Alfred se le rompió la sonrisa, quizás escucho mal, sí, se seguro era eso, ella no le dijo "gordo"._

_–Fat…–repitió la chica. Alfred creía que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco ¡su propia hija lo estaba llamando gordo! pero quizás… era una simple palabra, quizás no se la decía a él. –Dad…f-fat–Y el americano se quiso matar mientras el inglés se retorcía de la risa, Jones sólo atinó a irse a un rincón patéticamente a llorar._

_Las primeras palabras de ella fueron "Papá gordo"._

La chica los seguía mirando incrédula, la primera persona en cortar la magia fue Inglaterra que dejó de reír a carcajadas.

–Fue "Dad" –sonrió con complicidad mirando a la esquina donde Jones lo miraba de reojo. –Sólo "Dad"… –sonrió nuevamente el inglés.

Y en cierta parte era cierto, la primera palabra fue "Papá", la segunda ya era un secreto de Alfred y Arthur del que el americano no quiere hablar jamás, pero Alfred está convencido, cuando venga el segundo niño le grabara hasta cansarse la palabra "cejón" al pequeño, sí, la venganza sería dulce, porque si Inglaterra no le hubiera gritado eso, quizás no recordara con tanto dolor de estomago las "primeras palabras" de su pequeña.

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, sí, esas fueron las primeras palabras (?) ajajajaja, pobre Alfi, pero bueno, aún le quedará el pequeño que viene. Seguiré haciendo un par de historias más con M-preg, son lindas, que viva el USxUK! ^w^


End file.
